


Now all people see is a worn out building

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Nyx and Gunter are both waiting by a old worn building where horse drawn carriages pick people up. They have a discussion about the past.Inspired by a prompt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Now all people see is a worn out building

It was raining, everything was unpleasant, gunter and nyx were stuck waiting for a horse drawn carriage to get to a village. Gunter would normally just ride there on his own horse but since the war ended it was decided it would be used to breed more war horses so was temporarily out of commission.  
The building was so run down it was falling apart. It was Nyx who finally broke the silence "I was here when it was built, a beautiful building when it was brand new. I was only young at the time but I remember it well."  
Gunter let out a small smile and said " This place for a miracle when it was first built, before this there was no easy or cheap way for poorer people to get to faraway villages without having to walk."  
The carriage finally pulled up, in equally bad shape as the building and as they were getting on, ignoring remarks about if Gunter was her grandad or not Nyx sadly states.  
"Now all the younger generations know it as is a worn out building."


End file.
